


At The Strip Club

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Jon Snow visits Strip club in Flea Bottom.Modern AU
Relationships: Ros/Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	At The Strip Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Azor_Ahai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Ahai/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



Jon Snow was then led into a private room that was decorated with a circular bed and mirrors everywhere.The man told Jon to wait there for Ros to show. Jon waited anxiously since he had never done anything like this before. Soon the door opened and Ros entered. She was dressed in a royal blue robe that she took off revealing that she was on wearing another string bikini number like she had worn on stage. But this one was a dark blue.  
"Hey there stud" she said with a grin.  
"H-h-hi" Jon stuttered out.  
"Oh first time?" Ros asked.  
"Um, well, no. I mean I've had sex before, but never in a strip club" Jon said nervously.  
"Oh, well no need to be nervous. Everything will be alright" Ros said with a smile.  
Jon relaxed.  
"So, how do you want to do this?" Ros asked.  
Jon wasn't sure since this was his first time doing this.  
"Um, we can do whatever you feel like doing" he said.  
"Hmm, it's up to me. I've never been given that much control before. Most guys demand me to do something. I like it. You're a sweet guy" Ros said.  
"Um, thanks" Jon said.  
Ros smiled as she walked over and got onto Jon's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him right in the eye. Jon stared back though in a nervous fashion.  
"No need to be scared. I don't bite unless you want me to do that" Ros said ending in a deep husky sexy voice.  
"Um, no. Not much for biting" Jon said after swallowing hard.  
Ros giggled as she began to grind herself into Jon's lap. She could feel the bulge growing in Jon's pants.  
"Oh my, you feel big for sure, but I wonder what you're really packing here" she said as she finally stopped her grinding and crawled off Jon's lap and got on her knees. She unzipped Jon's pants and tugged them down then came his boxers.  
Out popped Jon's cock and it made Ros moan and coo as she pressed her cheek up to the hot meat and rubbed it against her cheek.  
"So big and thick. Mmmm, I am going to enjoy this" Ros said as she moved from rubbing it with her cheek to taking it into her mouth.  
Jon hissed and then groaned as he felt Ros hot talented mouth lavish his rod. She then began to lick and suck his cock. He watched her move with expert skill as her tongue ran up the entire length before swirling around the little head then she bent down taking as much of Jon as she could. Jon groaned feeling Ros blow him.  
Ros couldn't fit all of Jon in. So she licked and sucked what she could, but this would only be the appetizer. She wanted this beast inside her. So she bobbed her head up and down for a while.  
"Oh, I'm going to come" Jon warned.  
Ros pulled away making Jon let out a disappointed groan.  
"Sorry big boy, but I am not going to risk you going limp after you come. I want this beast inside me before that" Ros said.

She then wiggled out of her bottoms and stuffed them into Jon's pants pocket.  
"A memento for your first time" Ros giggled.  
She then took off her top and stuffed it in with her bottoms. She then climbed onto Jon's lap and lowered herself down on Jon. She moaned as she felt Jon's cock penetrate her tight pussy. Jon groaned and let his head fall back as he felt Ros' tight cunt envelop him.  
"Oh fuck, you're so damn tight" he hissed.  
"That I am. I have one of the tightest pussies in the Flea Bottom" Ros panted as she kept working herself down on Jon's rod.  
It was tough going, mainly for Jon. He had to fight back from coming too soon since Ros' tight pussy walls were squeezing him like a fucking vise. Ros finally bottomed out on Jon and she was breathing hard.  
"Shit, I haven't had anything so big in me for so long" she said.  
They both stay in their position to get acquainted with their new connection.This helped Jon a bit since it cooled him off a bit.Then Ros began to move and Jon groaned loudly. Ros wrapped her arms around Jon's neck as she worked herself up and down Jon's pole. She worked at a steady pace. She didn't want to get off too soon. Besides there still enough time to kill.  
"Mmm, I just love your cock inside me. It feels amazing" Ros purred.  
"Your cunt feels so good" Jon grunted out.  
"You can touch me you know. I am not made of glass and you're allowed" Ros giggled since she realized Jon hadn't laid a hand on her since they started.  
"S-s-sorry. I am all new to this" Jon stuttered as he tried to keep on not coming too soon.  
"It's okay. Now play with my titties.These puppies need some attention" Ros said as she thrust out her chest.  
Jon moved his hands and cupped Ros' big breasts and played with them. Ros' nipples were already hard and Jon began to flick and roll the hard nubs with his thumb and forefinger.This made Ros moan as she slowly increased her bouncing.  
"Oh yeah, so fucking good. Yeah.That's it. Mmmm, yeah" Ros moaned as she tilted her head back.  
They kept going then Jon couldn't hold back any more. Ros' cunt was squeezing his life juice from him.  
"Shit, coming" Jon warned.  
"Squirt in me. I'm protected" Ros panted as she began to hump Jon at a frantic pace.  
"Here it comes" Jon announced.  
Ros felt Jon's come spill inside her and that set her off. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around Jon's head.They both finally came down from their respective highs.  
"That was fucking amazing" Ros said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.  
"Yeah, it was" Jon panted.  
Ros looked at the time then got up.  
"Well, I better go dear. I need a little time to rest before I get called again" she said.  
"Will I see you again?" Jon asked.  
"Depends" Ros said as she put her robe back on.  
"Depends on what?" Jon asked.  
"When you'll come back and how much money you bring next time" Ros said as she left giving Jon a wink.  
Jon cleaned himself off with the tissues that was there to use. He then got dressed and knew he'd be back time.  
He just had a small taste of what the Flea Bottom had to offer. He now wanted to taste it all.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
